


mina's myth on mistletoes

by royallycorrect



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallycorrect/pseuds/royallycorrect
Summary: "Chaeyoung loves seeing Mina like this, whether that was gaming, knitting or storytelling, Mina in focus is such a wonderful sight to see. The knit of her eyebrows as she thought words to say, the brightness of her eyes as she tells the story, the emotions on her face as it mimics the tone of the story, everything. It was peaceful, serene, godly."orChaeyoung and Mina were too early for the Christmas Party and Mina tells a story about Norse gods and mistletoes.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	mina's myth on mistletoes

Chaeyoung anxiously tapped her foot as she waited for her friends to arrive at the venue. Not wanting to be late for the annual company Christmas party this year, she had stupidly left home 30 minutes early, only to receive a message halfway through that the party would be delayed for an hour at most. So here she was at the entrance, an hour early for the party, scrolling through her SNS account absent-mindedly. The night air blew and in response, she shivered. She had decided to doll herself up this year, her friends did it every year so why not? Only she regrets it now as her red sleeveless dress isn’t exactly designed to combat the night’s cold embrace. Thankfully, she had brought with herself a black leather jacket to complete the look. Still, her legs are taking the brunt of the cold breeze as she stood outside and waited. Of course, she could have just gone inside and not suffer this shit, it’s not like the staff was going to stop her. But Chaeyoung, as much as she likes being alone most of the time, company functions are a different story altogether. Hence, given the choice of suffering the night air outside or going in and drowning in anxiety of meeting people she somewhat aren’t close to, Chaeyoung has chosen the former. But it seems the universe was on her side for once tonight, as she spied in her eyeline a familiar black Mercedes sports car arriving in the almost empty parking lot. Her smile doubled when said car. Her smile doubled when said car chose the empty spot next to her own car. However, knowing who it was and knowing what they would look like tonight are two different things altogether. As Chaeyoung was suddenly blasted beauty out of this world when the goddess got out of her car. The girl in the white dress, high heels, and a raven black bob hair walked towards her with the gait of a supermodel and CEO hybrid. Ever portraying the elegance that people normally associate her with. Chaeyoung is now cursing herself for her oversight of wearing a dress, now people might just notice how her legs would shake or go weak because of this certain girl.

Mina walked towards the venue entrance in a relaxed pace, but inside she was almost freaking out. She had arrived almost an hour too early for the party.The only relief she had was that it seemed Chaeyoung was already here, her Tesla Model S that she parked next to alludes to it at least. And as if the universe wanted to tell her that her assumption was correct, who does she see standing upon the entrance but Chaeyoung herself. Mina almost stuttered in her step as she took in the girl’s appearance, and gulped subtly. She was used to seeing Chaeyoung in just turtleneck sweaters with leather pants as she always had in the past few years, reasoning that it was a Christmas party, not an end-of-the-year gala. And while Chaeyoung in turtlenecks never failed to reduce Mina’s mind to mush, tonight’s Chaeyoung might just reduce her brain to ashes. Mina shivered, whether it was the cold wind or her thoughts, she doesn’t know. Chaeyoung in a red dress, with a leather jacket draped upon her shoulders, with long black hair cascading to her black like a river, is something that even Mina’s famed galaxy brain is struggling to handle. And when after a long walk through the valley of death that seemed like ages, she finally arrived in front of Chaeyoung. They stared at each other, blatantly drinking in each other’s features, raking their eyes on each other's appearance before their gazes met. No words, no compliments spoken, none were needed anyway. Mina gulped once again, the air was suddenly so deliciously suffocating, and she’s definitely not complaining.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung’s bright voice cut through all the noise of the world, bringing Mina’s attention to her only.

“Hi… Chaeyoung.” Mina replies, softly. So soft, other people might have to ask her to repeat what she said. But Chaeyoung is no “other people”.

Chaeyoung grins, “I see you copied my early bird strategy this year.”

Mina smiles back, “Speak for yourself, Chaeng. I’m the early bird  _ every _ year.”

This gave way to full blown giggle this time, from both.

“Aww poor you, must be hard waiting for our friends so often.” Chaeyoung teases.

“Ahh. Well, if one times it well, they don’t have to wait long.” Mina shrugs. “Though it seems, my timing is off this time.”

Chaeyoung’s face softened, “Ehh can’t be helped, uncontrolled circumstances come into play sometimes. And I’m glad you followed your timing through, if not, I’d probably be waiting alone for a long while. I’m glad I have you as company, Mina.”

Mina bit her lip lightly as she looked down, and spoke in a soft tone. “Me too, Chaeyoungie.”

A few seconds of staring followed that, and soft smiling. Mina unconsciously gulped, silences like these with Chaeyoung were comfortable yet somehow also suffocating, and she’s so drawn to it. The silence was broken only when she felt something wrapping around her shoulder. She looked down and saw Chaeyoung’s leather jacket draped upon it, her brows raised in question.

“You were shivering.” Chaeyoung shrugs. “Come on let’s get inside and wait for our friends there.”

“But if we’re going inside anyway, why did you put your jacket on me?” Mina wonders.

Chaeyoung giggles and rubs the back of her neck, “Heh. Never thought that far ahead when I did it. But never mind that,” she took Mina’s hand, “let’s go inside.”

Any witty or teasing reply Mina might have formulated in her mind suddenly vanished as Chaeyoung held her hand. Once again, her mind was reduced to thoughts such as  _ She’s holding my hand! _ and  _ holy shit I’m so gay  _ repeatedly, at random intervals.

Chaeyoung’s mind wasn't any better as her mind caught up to what her mind did. It was a spur of the moment thing when she grabbed Mina’s hand. It’s not as if Mina was some lost newcomer, they both work in the same company, they both know the place already like it’s the back of their hands. But like always, her mind just says do it, and she did. When they arrived inside the building, she slowly let go as she looked away hiding her damn blush. Why she was acting like a schoolgirl in love was beyond her, but she’s not really complaining. 

“Mina, tell me about mistletoes.” Chaeyoung almost physically cringed at her ridiculous effort to change the topic as they walked in silence towards the hall.

“Hmmm? Mistletoe?” Mina furrowed her eyebrows. “Like the one people kiss under?”

Chaeyoung hates how she blushes at the simple mention of kisses, a normal thing people do, “Uhh yeah that. I’d love to pick that beautiful brain of yours. Maybe you have a story related to mistletoes?” she chuckles nervously, stumbling through explanations was soooo not her style.

Mina thought for a second, “Well there is an instance of the Mistletoe being instrumental in Norse mythology…”

“I’d love to hear it.” Chaeyoung cut-in, latching on to Mina’s left arm. Said girl raised her eyebrows. Chaeyoung blushed, “I know you get lost in your stories easily, so I’m here to guide you while we walk.”

“Oh… I didn’t know you noticed things like that.” It was Mina’s turn to blush.

“Silly girl, I notice everything about you.” Chaeyoung says so absentmindedly that Mina wasn’t sure if she even noticed the words spilling out of her own mouth. 

“Ah well. So the story begins,” Mina giggles, “with the Norse god named Baldr, he was the son of the Allfather Odin and the god-sorceress Frigg. Baldr was the god of light and purity, among other things. All the gods adored him. He was generous, and courageous that everyone’s hearts were happy in his presence alone. One day, Baldr started having ominous dreams, and Odin went to the underworld to find a seer that could tell him the meaning of these dreams. When he arrived, he noticed that the halls of the dead were in the middle of a celebration. So disguising himself, he sought the seer and asked her what prompted such festivity. The seer answers it’s because Baldr will be the guest of honor, she recounts to the stranger how the god would die, before she realized that the stranger she’s telling all these to because of the desperate questioning, was none other than Odin himself.”

Looking down to see if her companion was still listening, Mina saw a starry-eyed Chaeyoung looking at her attentively, “Continue.” the younger girl whispers with a smile, and Mina can’t help but smile back. They were still walking around the building somehow, but she doesn’t care. Not when this girl is holding on to her every word, as she holds onto her arms.

“So Odin returned to Valhalla and told the other gods of what he learned. Everyone was distraught, none more so than Frigg, Baldr’s mother. In an effort to prevent Baldr’s demise, Frigg went to every entity in the cosmos, living or nonliving, she extracted an oath out of them to never cause Baldr any harm. It was a chore, but she managed to do so. When she returned and told the gods of what she had done, they threw things at Baldr to test it. Sticks, stone, daggers, swords. All were thrown at the god and yet, he was not harmed one bit. And this brought joy and happiness to everyone. Everyone that is, except Loki. Ever the mischievous and disloyal one, he sought out Frigg in disguise and asked the sorceress if indeed all things had sworn an oath to never cause harm to Baldr. Frigg then revealed that almost everything did, except a plant on Midgard, that is Earth, called the mistletoe. She reasoned that the plant was young yet, and she gave it a pass. For really, what harm could a mistletoe do to Baldr, right?”

Chaeyoung loves seeing Mina like this, whether that was gaming, knitting or storytelling, Mina in focus is such a wonderful sight to see. The knit of her eyebrows as she thought words to say, the brightness of her eyes as she tells the story, the emotions on her face as it mimics the tone of the story, everything. It was peaceful, serene, godly. Chaeyoung sometimes wonders if Mina was one of those mythological gods and goddesses she likes to read about so much. For someone as wonderful and beautiful as her could only belong in the halls of Valhalla, or Olympus. She nodded as Mina looked to her once more, intrigued really, at where this mistletoe story was going.

“Loki then went to Midgard, picked a twig from the mistletoe plant and, using his sorcery, disguised it as a spear. When he went back to Valhalla, the gods were throwing weapons and various things at Baldr again as the god of light merely laughed, finding joy in making his fellow gods happy. With the disguised mistletoe in hand, Loki approached the god Hodr, the blind god, and Baldr’s brother. Loki in false-sympathy says that Hodr must have felt left out not being able to throw things at Baldr too, for he is blind and unable to see where the god of light will be. Hodr, concurs with the statement. And so Loki handed him the spear, and told the blind god that he would guide him to where Baldr was standing. When all was said and done, Hodr, the gullible blind god threw the spear, the disguised mistletoe sailed through the air… and struck true, piercing Baldr, killing him on the spot.”

Mina looked at her companion and saw Chaeyoung’s mouth agape.

“Hermod, another son of Odin, journeyed to Hel, and asked the goddess of death to return Baldr to life. Hel told him she will return Baldr to life if  _ everything _ in the cosmos wept for the god of light’s death. And when Hermod relayed this command to everyone, everyone and everything in the cosmos, did weep for Baldr. All except one, a giantess named Tokk. When messengers were sent to appease her, she coldly told them to let Hel hold on to Baldr as he belongs there now. Of course, there was actually no giantess named Tokk, for that giantess was none other than Loki, in disguise.” Mina says brightly as Chaeyoung’s mouth was still wide open, “That ends the tale of Baldr’s death, featuring the mistletoe.”

“Holy shit, Mina.” Chaeyoung whispers, releasing her hold on Mina’s arm.

“I know, right?” Mina giggles at Chaeyoung’s reactions, yet missing the warmth of Chaeyoung against her.

“Loki is so… not like his Marvel counterpart. Poor Baldr, and Frigg too.” Chaeyoung exclaims.

“Yeah, Marvel Loki is at least annoyingly mischievous, Myth Loki is just pure sadistic.” Mina shrugs.

“This kind of beats all those stories where Zeus can’t keep it in his pants.” Chaeyoung laughs, Mina along with her.

“Wait, when I asked you about the mistletoe, I actually expected to find out why people kiss under the mistletoe. But a tragedy of death betrayal is better.” Chaeyoung grins.

“Ah that. Well.” Mina gives off a sheepish grin. “Well there’s actually no one reason that historians could point out why people kiss under the mistletoe. Some modern versions of Baldr’s tale actually weaves in the story that Frigg went to every entity in the cosmos to help bring him to life, in exchange for kisses and joyful happiness. But in actuality… Some scholars believe that whatever started the tradition, it was made up by some clever individual looking to score a kiss from their gullible paramour back in at least the 1700s.”

Chaeyoung once again, is amazed at how knowledgeable Mina is. “Wow. Centuries old tradition and it all boiled down to  _ people horny _ huh?”

Mina giggles, “I wouldn’t put it that way, but pretty much yeah.”

Chaeyoung laughs nervously and rubs the back of her neck again, “I… kinda feel bad for bringing us here now.”

“Bringing us where?” Mina wonders, and notices that they’re in a doorway. Chaeyoung blushed when she looked at her. She pointed up, and Mina followed her gesture.

And there it was, above the both of them, hanging not-so-innocently on the doorframe, was a mistletoe branch. Mina’s breath hitched, not only because of its beauty, but because of what it means for the both of them under it.

“I… I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung was the first to speak, head down. “It was stupid, I just… You’re so… I like you. A lot. Like a lot a lot, and I realise a mistletoe isn’t really the best way to do this but I-”

“You’re right. It was stupid.”

Chaeyoung looked up sharply at that, to see Mina’s piercing gaze meeting hers. Chaeyoung opened her mouth to apologize… or placate her… anything. But she found herself unable to function as Mina held her shoulders and slowly pushed her into the doorframe. Mina’s perfume invaded her senses, an intoxicating aroma that at the moment, she can’t pinpoint. She finds herself locked within that piercing gaze as well.

“You… silly… silly girl.” Mina says in a hushed tone. “You don’t need a mistletoe to kiss me. Not now, not ever.”

Any witty or stupid reply Chaeyoung might have had died in her throat as Mina closed in the distance between them, pressing her lips against hers in a sweet but tentative kiss. When Mina made to pull away, she found herself locked in a loving embrace as Chaeyoung’s arms snaked around her waist. She looked down on Chaeyoung’s half-lidded eyes and saw the girl nod, and this time, they met in the middle in a passionate liplock.

In Chaeyoung’s mind, it didn’t matter if the origin of the tradition was a myth, all she knew was what she felt for Mina was real.

In Mina’s mind, amongst the countless stories that she’s read, nothing could beat the one where she finally gets the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my short christmas one-shot. Happy Holidays!


End file.
